Help
by Madsluads
Summary: A one child stumbles upon Aperture in its still run down but earlier state. Machines have their own androids and turrets are always humans. She witnesses a death that throws her off the edge, and doesn't know what to do when a figure cries for help.


**A/N: A oneshot in an unknown characters POV. Thanks to Dune the mew for the idea, although it might be a bit different then what they thought. I might reveal the character's name in the story, might not. *evil smile* Read and enjoy,**

* * *

I ran through the run down place. I passed abandoned cubicles, empty conference rooms, and locked doors. None of it mattered. My cursed curiosity had me exploring the abandoned building. It felt like ages since I did it.

I was being chased by my friends. They dared me to do something but I didn't. It was far too embarrassing. I ran across a cracked parking lot with plants growing through those cracks. I slowed to a walk and noticed the building. I had to jump over and dodge obstacles to get to the front door. When I reached it, I noticed the pristine white elevator and just had to check it out. Everything else was overturned, rotting, and/or home to some type of creature.

I reached the elevator and walked in. Against my will, it automatically closed and started a long descent. It finally reached the floor and a menacing voice hit my ears. It was demanding what I was doing here. I pleaded for it to start the elevator back up so I could return to the surface, but it insisted I was a perfect specimen for a project. That's when I ran.

Now I was being chased by that voice. I finally saw an open door and ran into it. I seemed to be in some type of viewing chamber. Inside the larger room I was watching was a man in an orange jumpsuit and strange implants on his feet.

In his hand he held a futuristic looking gun. He looked at the gap full of slimy water and at the other side of the room. High above the ledge was a white panel that look just like the ones he was standing on. He aimed the gun at it and fired, sending a sizzling and glittering orange ball towards it. When It hit the wall, an orange ring opened. Inside it was a mixture of black and orange ovals that looked a lot like fire.

The man took a deep breath and shot a second time under his feet, causing a blue ring to open. He fell through it and came out of the orange one. He landed safely but precariously on the other ledge. He smiled in satisfaction and went to walk out the door. Out of nowhere a huge plate filled with spikes crushed down on the man. His blood flowed slowly out from underneath it. The same voice trying to coax me out of hiding spoke. It said self-satisfaction was unapproved of in this place.

I felt something inside me harden. I had already witnessed to many bloody or non-bloody deaths in my life, and I was almost crazy because of it. That last death caused me to slip. Not into a mental breakdown like some people thought, but into carelessness. I felt like any amount of death could't phase me. I looked behind me at the sound of footsteps and saw an android. It had white hair, a black dress that reached its knees, a bracelet with a red, blue, purple, and yellow ball on it, and a headset. It tapped it's foot impatiently, scolding me on how I shouldn't have ran. I put my hand in my pocket and grabbed the good-sized swiss army knife I always kept there. I brought it out and flipped it open.

The android stared at it, then laughed. I was already hardened to the point that I didn't care what happened to anyone. I ran forward and stabbed the knife right into the neck. It shook violently while it electrocuted itself, then fell to the floor with glowing oil streaming from its neck. I stepped over the puddle and continued down the hall. I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror and felt no surprise at what I saw. Instead of having my caring hazel eyes, I saw the cold and calculating gunmetal grey ones. My jet black hair was still in its perfect ponytail.

I continued my walk and slashed at any android I saw. I finally reached another viewing room and looked out. On the floor was a woman crying in the fetal position. She looked p at the window and screamed when she saw my figure.

"HELP!"

* * *

**A/N: Why do my oneshots always have some sort of violence? I have to fix that. Listen to a happy song while typing maybe. Hm. Anyway, hope you like!**


End file.
